Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade/Archiv
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Signatur Hallo Mando'ade, right|Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden! vielen Dank für deine Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten nicht signierst. Das ist jedoch wichtig, um später den Autoren und das Einstelldatum des Beitrags zu identifizieren. Eine Signatur kann mit vier Tilden (also ) oder durch einen Klick auf das Signatursymbol der Toolbar (siehe Bild) erzeugt werden. Viele Grüße KitDiskussion 23:09, 21. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Vorschau right|350px Hallo Mando'ade, vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. KitDiskussion 23:09, 21. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :*klopf, klopf* 13:38, 23. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Aloha, denk doch bitte an den Text oben. ↑↑↑ Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 14:19, 23. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Hi, ich weiß nicht genau was ihr meint ich habe doch bisher (außer einen) noch gar keinen Eintrag gemacht?? Oder meint ihr alle den?????? xD Wär schön, wenn mir jemand auf die Sprünge hilft. Viele Grüße --Mando'ade 15:01, 23. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Du hast deine Benutzerseite ganz oft hintereinander bearbeitet... das sieht man auch bei Letzte Änderungen und das meinten die beiden. Ich meinte deinen Edit bei den Vorschlägen. KitDiskussion 15:39, 23. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Bitte achte auch darauf, dass, wenn du mehrere kleine Abschnitte eines Artikels bearbeitest, du die alle zusammen bearbeitest, indem du oben auf bearbeiten klickst und eben nicht jeden Absatz einzeln. KitDiskussion 12:33, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) Nochne blöde Frage xD wird die Anzahl der Artikel irgendwo aufgezählt, wenn ja wo?? Oder muss man da selber mitzählen xDD ich weiß is ne dumme Frage naja:) Gruß --Mando'ade 16:02, 23. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Also, eine Zählung aller Artikel findest du auf Spezial:Statistik. Wenn du nur deine eigenen Artikel meinst, kannst du sie durch den Befehl Mando'ade anzeigen lassen. Dafür kannst du dir auch diese Seite ansehen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:25, 23. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke xD!!!und kann man auch sehen welche??:) --Mando'ade 17:43, 23. Okt. 2010 (CEST) UC-Bedingungen Hallo Mando'ade, wenn du einen neuen Artikel erstellst und UC setzt, musst der Artikel einen gewissen Mindestinhalt haben → hier nachzulesen. Daher habe ich den Artikel Knights of the Old Republic VIII vorerst gelöscht. – Andro A • Disku 16:23, 25. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Hier Mission von Coruscant (Zillo-Bestie) bitte auch machen--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 21:16, 1. Dez. 2010 (CET) Kommaregeln Hallo Mando'ade, bitte unterlasse diese falschen Kommasetzungen. Es wird ein Komma nach einem Nebensatz gesetzt, "Aufgrund dieses Ereignisses" (Bsp.) ist aber kein Nebensatz, sondern eine simple Wortgruppe, ansonsten müsste, man, ja, alle, Satzglieder, oder, Wörter, abtrennen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:33, 21. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Tut mir leid kommt nicht wieder vor xD--Mando'ade 19:20, 21. Dez. 2010 (CET) TCW-Projekt Hi Mando'ade. Hast du meine Antwort nicht gelesen? Du hast mich doch angeschrieben und gefragt, ob du bei Projekten mitmachen darfst. Wie dem auch sei: Herzlich Willkommen im Projekt und viel Spaß, Darth Hate 10:28, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Tut mir leid xD Vielen Dank, juhu ich bin in einem Projekt^^ Viele Grüße--Mando'ade 17:09, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) Smileys in Diskussionen Hey Mando'ade. Ich wollte dich nur mal bitten, keine Smileys in Diskussionen zu setzen. Wenn du unbedingt Smileys willst, dann nutzt doch bitte die aus der Kategorie:Smileys. Die sehen besser aus. Datei:;-).gif Das ganze einfach weil es seriöser aussieht. Viele Grüße, GAR ''Diskussion'' 17:25, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Ja, ok Hast du schon über den Artikel Korriban gesehen? Viele Grüße --Mando'ade 17:26, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) Layout Hey Mando'ade, letztendlich ist es mir egal, wäre aber trotzdem cool, wenn du fragst, ob du die Codes meiner Benutzerseite nutzen kannst. Hat nämlich schon recht lang gedauert, das genau so hinzukriegen. GAR ''Diskussion'' 22:29, 2. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Das tut mir leid, ich wollte nur die Farben wie du. Sorry. Dennoch Viele Grüße--Mando'ade 22:31, 2. Jan. 2011 (CET) Lesenswert Kandidaten Hey Mando, könntest du es bitte in Zukunft lassen, einfach einen Artikel für die Wahl vorzuschlagen aber selber überhaupt kein Kommentar abzugeben? Ausserdem denke ich nicht, dass der Artikel in seiner jetzigen Form die Auszeichnung verdient hat und als Autor seine Artikel vorzuschlagen kommt auch nicht immer gut. Gruß Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 19:35, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) :achso entschuldigung ich dachte das muss so gemacht werden. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher. Sorry. -- [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 19:50, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Kein Problem --[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 19:52, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::ich mach das nicht mehr.-- [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 19:53, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Ist in Ordnung und ich wollt dich ja auch nur drauf hinweisen, nicht das du denkst es ist richtig so und machst es nächstes mal wieder. Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 19:58, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::Ja, ok, danke!!!Viele Grüße-- [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 20:03, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) Galen Marek (Klon) Hallo Mando. Ich möchte dich auf vier Sachen bei Galen Marek (Klon) hinweisen: # Wir sind keine Plattform, um Romane zu schreiben, wo etwas wie "Die Arena ähnelte einem Schlachtfeld, auf dem verstückelte Kadaver der verschiedensten Spezies der Galaxis in enormer Mange lagen." vorkommt, sondern eine Enzyklopädie, bitte versuch dich im enzyklopädeischen Stil auszudrücken und nicht abzuschweifen, als würdest du einen Roman schreiben. # Bitte beachte, dass du, wenn du mehrere Abschnitte bearbeitest, diese komplett bearbeitest und nicht jeden Abschnitt nach und nach. Wenn ich z.B. bei meiner Beobachtungsliste gucke, ist die überfüllt mit deinen Bearbeitungen an Galen Marek. # Achte auch dadrauf, Absätze nicht mit einem Leerzeichen zu Beginnen, denn so entstehen so komische Kästen und der Abschnitt ist nicht an die Form der JP angepasst sondern geht über den rechten Bildschirm hinaus. # Und bitte beachte, dass es nicht unbedingt klar ist, dass es Galen Mareks Klon ist. Ich habe extra eine NA-Vorlage eingefügt, dass im Artikel das weniger hervorgeht. Die NA-Vorlage hast du gegen deinen UC ersetzt, deswegen weise ich dich hier noch einmal dadrauf hin, dass du das beachtest.<-- [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 19:45, 11. Jan. 2011 (CET)br/>Ich hoffe, dass du diese Punkte beachtest. Mit freundlichen Grüßen KitDiskussion 20:06, 10. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Du magst zwar damit recht haben und es tut mir auch leid, aber wenn ich mir den Artikel Galen Marek anschaue, erkenne ich genau diesen Stil in dem Artikel. Deswegen habe ich so geschrieben, weil es dort ähnlich stand und der Exzellent ist. Und außerdem ist es klar, dass es der Klon ist, da ich ihn immer nur mit "der Klon" oder so umschrieben habe. Viele Grüße -- [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 15:40, 11. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Es ist eben nicht klar, ob es ein Klon ist. Das ist ja das größte Problem. GAR ''Diskussion'' 15:43, 11. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Ich bin ja auch nicht fertig, ich habe erst den Abschnitt auf Cato Neimoidia bearbeitet. Da doch schon, oder? Viele Grüße-- [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 15:46, 11. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::Es geht aus keiner Quelle hervor, ob es sich um einen Klon handelt oder nicht, zu keinem Zeitpunkt! Darüber wurde schon ausführlich diskutiert. Ich weiß, dass du noch nicht fertig bist, deswegen weise ich dich jetzt darauf hin, dass du das bitte beachtest. Und im Artikel zu Galen Marek steht bestimmt nicht so etwas wie "Die Arena ähnelte einem Schlachtfeld, auf dem verstückelte Kadaver der verschiedensten Spezies der Galaxis in enormer Mange lagen." KitDiskussion 19:30, 11. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::::Das verstehst du falsch, denn das was du hier zitierst habe ich weggemacht, ich wollte das noch verbessern und desewegen habe ich auch unter den Dialog ... gemacht. Ich wollte mir nur wichtige Informationen aus meinem bereits geschriebenen Text rausholen und diese in einem neuen Text überarbeiten, das mit dem Schlachtfeld ist jetzt übrigens weg. Und nochwas. ist der Artikel bis zum Dialog jetzt besser so?? Wie findest du ist das kleine Stück geschrieben??-- [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 19:40, 11. Jan. 2011 (CET) Entschuldige bitte, da habe ich mich verlesen. Trotzdem beachte bitte die anderen Punkte. KitDiskussion 19:42, 11. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Das mache ich und danke. Aber wie gefällt dir das Stück bis zu dem Dialog??-- [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 19:45, 11. Jan. 2011 (CET) Bildlizenz Hallo Mando'ade, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Blindkoti.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank KitDiskussion 15:41, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Ich weiß das war ein Versehen;habe unabsichtlich auf den Button gedrückt und als ich das dann mit lizenz und so hochgeladen habe, habe ich das dann erst festgestellt. Vielen Dank trotzdem --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 15:44, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) Bildquelle Hallo Mando'ade, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Blindkoti.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank KitDiskussion 15:41, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Das Hochladen war nur ein Versehen, ich habe unabsichtlich auf den Button gedrückt und als ich dann die Lizenz und so weiter eingefügt hatte, habe ich das erst festgestellt, trotzdem vielen Dank--[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 15:48, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::ist das jetzt so richtig?--[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 15:56, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Als Quelle zählt nur die richtige Quelle und nicht die Wookieepedia oder sowas. Offizielle Quellen, mal von gehört? Und auch Lizenzen ist so eine Sache. Das Bild ist mit Sicherheit nicht der GNU-Lizenz zuzuteilen! KitDiskussion 15:56, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Bitte auf keinen Fall Duplikate von Bildern hochladen, die du grad eben selbst hochgeladen hast, wenn man die Beschreibung eines Bildes ändern willst, dann wird die Seite des Bildes bearbeitet, ganz normal wie man einen Artikel oder eine Diskusison auch bearbeitet. Und vielleicht solltest du dir Jedipedia:Lizenzen mal durchlesen, bevor du da einfach irgendwas einträgst. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:58, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Mach ich, danke!--[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 16:00, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) Benutzerseiten Bitte unterlasse es fremde Benutzerseiten zu bearbeiten. KitDiskussion 17:47, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Rechtschreibfehler darf man doch beheben und ich habe nur bei herau... ein s angefügt:heraus oder darf man das nicht?--[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 17:52, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Man darf gar nix machen - außer es handelt sich um Spam oder du hast eine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis des Benutzers. KitDiskussion 17:55, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Das zählt auch für von Benutzern genutzte Seiten wie eine Werkstatt oder Baustelle. Ich habe auf meiner Baustelle auch noch mal einen Link zu meiner Benutzerseite, obwohl ich es nicht bräuchte. KitDiskussion 16:07, 11. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::::Aber bei mir ändern auch andauernd Leute was an meiner Werkstatt. Vor kurzem hat Nahdar erst was daran bearbeitet. Deshalb dachte ich, dass das in Ordnung ist, wenn nicht, mach ich es nicht mehr, aber dann sollen andere das bitte auch an meiner Werkstatt lassen.--[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|''Manufaktur]] 16:10, 11. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::::1. hat Nahdar bei deiner Werkstatt wie man hier sieht nix gemacht, sondern Schorsch. 2. Hat er das gemacht, weil du die ganzen Kategorien so hattest, dass deine Werkstatt aus dem BNR in den Kategorien, die für den ANR bestimmt sind, einsortiert werden. Also hat er etwas gemacht, um Leser vor einem Fehler - den jeder machen kann - zu schützen. Du hingegen hast in die Freiheit von dem Benutzer, seine Benutzerseiten so zu gestalten wie man will, eingegriffen. KitDiskussion 16:14, 11. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Ja, dafür entschuldige ich mich ja auch, das ich da eingegriffen habe, aber dennoch waren auch einige andere an meiner Werkstatt, ich weiß jetzt nicht genau wer. Trotzdem, danke für den Tipp. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|''Manufaktur]] 16:20, 11. Mär. 2011 (CET) Ich habe dir in dem Beitrag vorher einen Link zur Versionsgeschichte der Werkstatt geschickt. Da hat nur Schorsch das oben beschriebene gemacht. KitDiskussion 16:22, 11. Mär. 2011 (CET) Heiligabend ist lange her... Hey Mando'ade, ich wollte dich nur erinnern, dass du seit dem 24. Dezember 2010 den Artikel Korriban mit einer UC-Vorlage belegst. Wenn deine Arbeit getan ist, kannst du die Vorlage ja einfach entfernen. Ansonsten wartet noch Arbeit auf dich. Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, GAR QDB 04:25, 14. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Danke für die Erinnerung du hast recht damit, aber ich habe das buch darth bane noch nicht gelesen und bin gerade dabei die Infos zu übernehmen ; ich glaube ich krieg den heute aber noch fertig, trotzdem vielen Dank und viele Grüße--[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 14:17, 14. Feb. 2011 (CET) Abmaße von Bildern Hallo Mando'ade, wenn du schon Bilder aus der Wookieepedia nehmen musst, dann nimm bitte nicht die Thumbs direkt aus dem Artikel, sondern ein Bild mit vernünftigen Abmessungen. Dabei ist natürlich nur die Dateigröße von 150kb als Obergrenze zu beachten. Zum größeren Bild gelangst du, wenn du im Artikel selbst auf das Bild klickst. In der Vorschau ist das Bild dann standartmäßig auf 800px Breite angezeigt, was meist eine genügend kleine Dateigröße erzeugt. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:22, 14. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Ok, danke--[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 17:32, 14. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Weißt du, ich nehme die nur aus Wookiepedia, weil ich das anders nicht hinkrieg ^^, sonst würde auch auch andere Bilder nehmen, aber irgendwie geht das nicht viele grüße [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 20:34, 15. Feb. 2011 (CET) Hängende Jedipedia Also ersteinmal hallo an alle! Ich wusste nicht genau an wen ich mich dierekt wenden soll, der mir das auch sagen kann, deswegen habe ich das auf meine eigene Disku geschrieben. Jeder, der hierzu etwas weiß und zufällig über die Seite stolpert, kann mir das ja beantworten. Also zur Sache: Ich weiß nicht, ob es euch auch so geht, aber bei mir hängt Jedipedia, total häufig. Manchmal dauert es bis zu 2 minuten, bis sich eine Seite geöffnet hat. Wenn ich jedoch auf andere Seiten, wie z.B. Wikipedia oder so gehe, hängt es überhaupt nicht. Einige male kommen sogar auf Jedipedia so berichte wie: "Service Temporarily Unavailable" oder "Jedipedi has a problem". Was soll das denn heißen? Wenn es an meinem Browser liegen sollte, ich benutze Google Chrome. Also kann mir vielleicht einer von euch weiterhelfen, irgendwann fängt das nämlich an zu nerven, zumal ich überhaupt nicht weiß, ob es euch auch so ergeht, oder was das ist. Vielen Dank schonmal an alle, die sich melden, ich voraus und viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 21:15, 5. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Das ist leider bei uns allen so; der Server möchte nicht so, wie wir es wollen, das hängt nicht mit deinem Browser oder Internetanbieter zusammen. Leider wissen wir auch noch nicht, wann sich das wieder gibt. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:52, 5. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::ok, vielen Dank. Jetzt weiß ich ja wenigstens etwas. Viele Grüße --''Mando'' link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 21:54, 5. Mär. 2011 (CET)^^ ::Vll. solltest du deinen Beitrag hierhin verschieben, damit er bei der richtigen Adresse auffällt. Rorret Disku 21:57, 5. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::::Nach BK: Zu dem Punkt, dass du nicht weißt, an wen du dich wenden sollst: Im IRC sind zwischen 9 und 3 Uhr nachts meistens einige Benutzer zu finden, die bei Fragen meistens helfen können. Nur so als Tipp am Rande. KitDiskussion 22:02, 5. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Stimmt, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht, danke für den Tipp. Aber so habe ich ja auch Auskunft bekommen^^--[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 22:07, 5. Mär. 2011 (CET) Signatur Hey Mando! So hübsch deine neue Signatur auch aussieht, Grafiken und Bilder sind dafür leider nicht erlaubt. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 12:58, 6. Mär. 2011 (CET) :oh, achso. Dann änder ich das jetzt mal, danke für den Hinweis. Ich frage erst gar nicht wieso^^Viele Grüße--[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|''Manufaktur]] 13:03, 6. Mär. 2011 (CET) Vorlagen Hallo Mando'ade, mich würde interessieren, was du hier machen wolltest. Der Zusammenfassung nach zu urteilen, wusstest du ja, dass das normalerweise anders gemacht wird. Diskussionsvorlagen sind i.d.R. so gebaut, dass sie den Benutzernamen automatisch einbauen. Vorlagen sollten nur geändert werden, wenn sie Fehler aufweisen, oder Sachen aktualisiert werden müssen. Normalerweise muss man daher an Vorlagen nichts ändern. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:28, 9. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Das weiß ich und es tut mir total leid. Ich habe das irgendwie nicht richtig auf die Reihe gekriegt, aber ich wollte keinesfalls etwas an der Vorlage ändern. Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich hoffe das ist jetzt nicht so schlimm. Viele Grüße--[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|''Manufaktur]] 19:25, 9. Mär. 2011 (CET) Artikel zur Wahl stellen Hallo Mando'ade, ich möchte dich bitten, dass du zumindest einen kleinen Kommentar abgibst, wenn du einen Artikel zur Lesenswert- oder Exzellentwahl aufstellst. Darin solltest du erklären, warum sich der Artikel deiner Meinung nach von den anderen abhebt, damit potentielle weitere Wähler nicht bloß diese nichtssagenden Überschriften auf der Seite vorfinden. Gruß – Andro A • Disku 16:46, 5. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Gut, danke. Ich werde das für die Zukunft beherzigen. Viele Grüße--[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 16:52, 5. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Wie es scheint, hast du es gerade eben nicht beherzigt... – 'Andro' 'A' • Disku 14:17, 21. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::Der Artikel ist ja auch von mir, genau wie der den du zuerst meinst, aus diesem Grund ist es schwer ein eigenes Kommentar dazu zu verfassen. Ich meine wo soll ich denn da eintragen, warum der meines Empfindens nach lesenswert ist? Das ist doch was anderes, als wenn ich einen x-beliebigen zur Wahl stellen würde. Viele Grüße (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Mando'ade (Diskussion | Beiträge) 14:59, 21. Apr. 2011) ::::Dann schreibe doch hin, dass du den Artikel überarbeitet hast. Das muss ja kein langer Kommentar sein, nur sollen diese nackten Überschriften vermieden werden, so dass der potentielle Abstimmer weiß, woran er ist. – Andro A • Disku 15:06, 21. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Du hast vollkommen Recht (und wieso habe ich nicht signiert???^^). Ich habe mir schon des Öfteren Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber ich wusste nicht genau, wo ich mein Kommentar hinschreiben soll. Ich denke aber jetzt, die geeignetste Stelle dafür ist einfach „Neutral“. Viele Grüße und übrigens noch schönes Osterfest! Bild:;-).gif --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 15:11, 21. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Benutzerunterseiten & Kategorien Hallo Mando'ade, ich wollte dich nur kurz darauf hinweisen, dass du immer wieder Kategorien in deine Werkstatt hinzufügst – welche wir dann wieder entfernen – und ich bitte dich dies in Zukunft zu unterlassen. Warum? Diese Kategorien sind nur für Artikel, nicht für Benutzerunterseiten. Liebe Grüße, --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 16:55, 9. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Kein Problem, ich werde es mir merken. Was ich jedoch daran nicht verstehe ist, wenn ich den Text der Seite eh wieder in den Artikel einfüge, ist es doch theoretisch egal. Aber was solls, ich werde es in Zukunft unterlassen. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 17:13, 9. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Das Problem ist ganz einfach: Deine Werkstatt landet dadurch in der Kategorie, was eindeutig nicht erwünscht ist.. 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 00:56, 10. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Wahl-Archivierung Hey Mando'ade, tut mir ja Leid, dass Fives doch nicht lesenswert geworden ist, denn dafür hätte es meiner Meinung nach gereicht. Allerdings wollte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass du, wenn du eine Kandidatur archivierst, das Ergebnis auch in der jeweiligen Statistik (Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel/Statistik, bzw Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel/Statistik) eintragen solltest. Ich habe es für Fives jetzt mal nachgetragen, achte da nur in Zukunft bitte drauf. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:03, 20. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Also erstmal ein dickes Danke. Ich hatte schon irgendwie geahnt, dass ich was vergessen habe. Wenn du es nicht schon gemacht hättest, hätte ich es sicher noch nachgetragen. Das wäre dann aber zu spät. Also nochmal vielen Dank. Viele Grüsse --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 10:39, 21. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Republic Heros – Schlacht von Ryloth Hey Mando'ade, schau doch mal hier vorbei. Könnte was für dich sein. Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Move-Recht. Bild:;-).gif GAR ☠ 18:35, 25. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Danke, GAR.Bild:--).gif Ich glaube den Abschnitt könnte ich übernehmen... ohne Arbeit halte ich es hier einfach nicht aus. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 09:26, 26. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Leckerly Hey, cool. Vielen Dank! Mein erster Keks. Datei:--).gif Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 11:24, 26. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Kategorien Hallo Mando'ade, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Benutzerseite in die Kategorie:Navigationsvorlagen eingeordnet hast. Da sie nicht wirklich in diese Kategorie reinpasst, wollte ich dich bitten, deine Seite dort rauszunehmen. mfg Terpfen Diskussion 16:39, 27. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Danke, dass du das noch bemerkt hast. Mir wäre das jetzt nicht aufgefallen. Datei:;-).gif Werde das jetzt mal schnell ändern.--[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 10:27, 28. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Hat Andro offensichtlich schon gemacht, also hat sich das erledigt.Terpfen Diskussion 15:37, 28. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Abstimmungen lesenswert/exzellent Hey Mando'ade, tut es wirklich nötig, die Seite zur Abstimmung von Lesenswert-Kandidaten zweimal zu bearbeiten, weil du für zwei verschiedene Kandidaten abstimmst? Ich denke nicht, ich will dir zwar jetzt keine Edit-Geilheit oder sonstwas unterstellen, also bitte nicht falsch verstehen, aber ich denke das ließe sich doch vermeiden, wenn man die ganze Seite bearbeitet. Gruß Boba Fett123 ''Kontakt , Leistung 17:01, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Ich habe erst zu spät gesehen, dass da noch ein Artikel auf eine Stimme wartet. Tut mir leid, aber trotzdem glaube ich, es war nicht wirklich nötig, wegen zwei winzigen - nochmal Entschuldigung dafür - Edits, mich darauf hinzuweisen.Datei:;-).gif Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 17:04, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Ich finde auch, dass du, boba, etwas übertreibst. Jeder hat es mal, dass man was übersieht, jeder macht 2 Edits nacheinander, weil man etwas falsch geschrieben hat oder ein Link falsch war oder man eben was übersehen hat. Wenn man das immer wieder macht (wie einige Benutzer, die auch schon drauf angesprochen wurden), sollte es so einen Hinweis geben. PS: Edit-Geilheit hat sich eingebürgert :D. May The 4th be with you! 'KitDiskussion 17:09, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Das war das, was ich so in etwa meinte Kit, danke. Und auch wenn das stimmt, das jeder mal manchmal was übersieht, glaube ich trotzdem nicht, dass das als Edit-Geilheit anzusehen ist, außer es wiederholt sich andauernd.Datei:--).gif Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 17:16, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::Ok ok sry ich hab wohl echt überreagiert, aber irgendwie war ich der Meinung das müsste jetzt mal sein. Wie gesgat war nicht böse gemeint oder sonstwas, nächstes mal sollte ich wohl auch drauf achten :D. Edit-Geilheit mittlerweile ein fest integrierter Begriff ;). Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 17:25, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::::Wie recht ihr habt. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 17:28, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) Ein kleiner Tipp am Rande Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber auf die Dauer finde ich das etwas enervierend. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du ständig das Konjunktionaladverb demnach statt des Pronominaladverbs danach verwendest. (Den Artikel CT-27-5555 möchte ich als aktuelles Beispiel anführen.) Demnach hat die Bedeutung also, folglich. An den Stellen, die mir aufgefallen sind und von denen ich schon einige korrigiert habe, passt dies überhaupt nicht. Achte doch bitte in Zukunft etwas darauf, dann braucht das auch nicht nachgebessert zu werden. Und nimm mir diesen kleinen Hinweis nicht übel; ich meine es nicht böse. Und falls ich dich mit einem anderen Benutzer verwechselt haben sollte, so vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt oder vielmehr geschrieben habe ;-) --Aeneas 15:34, 7. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Danke für den Tipp, aber so häufig wie du sagst verwende ich das Wort gar nicht - eigentlich. Es gibt auch viele andere Benutzer, die damit bezwecken wollen, Sätze miteinander zu verknüpfen. Ich habe zwar auch den Artikel CT-27-5555 geschrieben, aber ich kann auch noch dazu sagen, dass demnach nicht nur, folglich usw. bedeutet sondern auch daraufhin usw. Deshalb verwende ich das manchmal aus eine Art „Auswechselung“, damit nicht immer nur daraufhin oder so verwendet wird. Trotzdem danke für den Hinweis. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 15:41, 7. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Okay, „ständig“ war etwas übertrieben. Mir ist es eben bei dir aufgefallen. Abwechslung ist sehr schön, aber demnach hat eben nicht die Bedeutung von daraufhin oder danach. Das wäre mir jedenfalls neu. Aber ich lerne immer gern dazu. Wenn du mir ein angesehenes Werk nennen kannst, das deine Behauptung stützt, dann will ich nichts gesagt haben. Im Übrigen wünsche ich dir noch ein schönes Wochenende. --Aeneas 15:58, 7. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Dir auch ein schönes Wochenende ;) Also, diverse Internetseiten, Duden usw. Aber im Endeffekt ist ja auch die Anmerkung hier kein Verbrechen oder so ähnlich. Falls ich einfach noch weitere fehlerhafte Verbindung entdecken sollte, werde ich eher darauf achten, aber in vielen Fällen pass demnach''auch, da es sich hier halt um ein Wort verbindet, das, wie du sagst, wie ''folglich andere Worte miteinander verknüpft. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 16:15, 7. Mai 2011 (CEST) Bildquelle die zweite Hallo Mando'ade, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes EmboKonzept.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank 'Yoga 'Diskussion 12:05, 18. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Ähm, es war eine Bildquelle angegeben, auch wenn das die falsche war, wie ich gerade sehe... . Natürlich werde ich mich jetzt darum kümmern, doch eine Bildquelle war angegeben. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel''']]) 13:19, 18. Mai 2011 (CEST)